In accordance with improvements of specifications of sets and use of a high bandwidth memory (HBM), an interposer market has grown. Currently, silicon has been used as a material of the interposer, but development of a glass or organic materials has been conducted in order to increase an area and reduce costs.
Meanwhile, an interposer package has been manufactured by performing a package process of attaching a die to the interposer and molding the die. Here, when a molding process is not performed, 2.5D package handling is not conducted, such that the interposer package may not be connected to a ball grid array (BGA) substrate, or the like. Therefore, rigidity of the interposer package has been maintained by the molding.
However, when the molding process is performed, warpage of the interposer package may occur, fillability of an underfill resin may be deteriorated, and a crack between the die and a molding material may occur, due to a mismatch between coefficients of thermal expansion (CTEs) of the interposer and the molding material of the die.